The present invention relates to back constructions for seating units, such as chairs, and more particularly relates to a back construction having a compliant back operably supported by and coupled to a back upright for movement between various flexed positions for optimal ergonomic and aesthetic support.
Many modern chairs include a front surface shaped to comfortably support a lumbar region of a seated user""s back, and/or include a lumbar support placed on a front surface of the back support. Sometimes, the lumbar support is made adjustable. However, many of these constructions result in a back construction that is noticeably thick and heavy in appearance, which is undesirable in many chair designs. Further, it is preferable that any mechanisms that provide flexibility and/or adjustability be partially or fully hidden from view, so that they do not detract from the overall appearance of the chair. Still further, it is preferable that any lumbar adjusting mechanism not merely be an extra device with multiple pieces assembled onto a back, but instead that it be well integrated into the back. Also, it is preferable that any back construction, including any adjustable lumbar support positioned thereon/therein, be easy to adjust in shape and also intuitive and/or automatic in its adjustment, as well as use few components.
Most chairs are assembled along a production line. It is desirable to provide a back construction that is adjustable in shape but that uses standard components, that uses components easily interchangeable with other components, and that is assembleable using standard assembly techniques, while at the same time maintaining aesthetics and appearance of the chair.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned disadvantages and problems.
In one aspect of the present invention, a back construction for a seating unit includes a back frame having a rigid upright having top and bottom connections, and a flexible back shell configured to support a seated user""s upper body, including a pivot pivotally connected to one of the top and bottom connections and a pivot/slide member slidably connected to another of the top and bottom connections. A biasing device is operably coupled to the pivot/slide member that biases the pivot/slide member toward a position where the flexible back shell protrudes forwardly for optimal lumbar support to a seated user.
In another aspect of the present invention, a seating unit includes a rigid upright defining a track, and a flexible back shell configured to support a seated user""s upper body, including a top pivot pivotally connected to a top section of the back shell and a pivot/slide member slidably connected to the track of the back shell. A biasing device is operably coupled to the pivot/slide member that biases the pivot/slide member toward a position where the flexible back shell protrudes forwardly to a shape chosen to optimally support a seated user.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims and appended drawings.